This application is a Continuation-In-Part of the International Application N.degree. PCT/FR95/01,402 designating the United States and filed on Oct. 24, 1995, the benefit of the international filing date thereof is claimed.
This invention relates in general to a vehicle anti-theft device for blocking at least a pedal arm, for instance a brake pedal only in case of an automatic clutch vehicle and both clutch and brake pedals in case of a manual clutch vehicle.
Document GB-A-2,023,520 in the name of Stoodley discloses an anti-theft locking arrangement for motor vehicles. This arrangement comprises
a socket member provided with a lower bracket which is permanently secured to the floor of the vehicle by several bolts, PA1 a removable shaft member telescopically fitting into said socket member and provided with an upper cross-bar so that, in use, the cross-bar is pushed home downwardly against the clutch and brake pedals arms which are depressed towards the floor of the vehicle until the pedal arms abut against the lower bracket, PA1 a key lock provided at the upper free end of the shaft member co-operating with a locking member for locking and unlocking the shaft member with respect to the socket member, PA1 said locking member being engageable into a series of blind holes provided into the socket member for blocking the upper cross-bar into its lowermost position. PA1 a first member comprising a lower movable plate provided with a first shaft extending upwardly, PA1 a second member comprising an upper stationary plate provided with a second hollow shaft wherein the first shaft slides longitudinally, said lower and upper plates being adapted to receive at least one pedal arm therebetween, PA1 a key lock mounted onto the upper free end of the first shaft and co-operating, through a control rod housed into said first shaft, with a locking member for locking and unlocking the first shaft with respect to the second shaft, said locking member being housed in said first shaft and engageable with a vertical series of holes provided in said second shaft, and PA1 a base plate intended to bear upon the vehicle floor and connected to the upper plate while being spaced away therefrom by a distance adapted to the height separating the pedal to be blocked into its dead position from the floor, PA1 said first shaft being pulled upwards for moving the lower plate towards the upper plate for enclosing and blocking the pedal arm therebetween, said first shaft being pushed downwards to open said plates and to free said pedal arm. PA1 a first member comprising a lower movable plate provided with a first shaft extending upwardly, PA1 a second member comprising an upper stationary plate provided with a second hollow shaft wherein the first shaft slides longitudinally, said lower and upper plates being adapted to receive a brake pedal arm therebetween, PA1 a key lock mounted onto the upper free end of the first shaft and co-operating, through a control rod housed into said first shaft, with a locking member for locking and unlocking the first shaft with respect to the second shaft, said locking member being housed in said first shaft and engageable with a vertical series of holes provided in said second shaft, and PA1 a base plate intended to bear upon the vehicle floor and connected to the upper plate while being spaced away therefrom by a distance adapted to the height separating the pedal to be blocked into its dead position from the floor, PA1 said first shaft being pulled upwards for moving the lower plate towards the upper plate for enclosing and blocking the pedal arm therebetween, said first shaft being pushed downwards to open said plates and to free said pedal arm. PA1 a first member comprising a lower movable plate provided with a first shaft extending upwardly, PA1 a second member comprising an upper stationary plate provided with a second hollow shaft wherein the first shaft slides longitudinally, said lower and upper plates being adapted to receive a clutch pedal arm and a brake pedal arm therebetween, PA1 a key lock mounted onto the upper free end of the first shaft and co-operating, through a control rod housed into said first shaft, with a locking member for locking and unlocking the first shaft with respect to the second shaft, said locking member being housed in said first shaft and engageable with a vertical series of holes provided in said second shaft, and PA1 a base plate intended to bear upon the vehicle floor and connected to the upper plate while being spaced away therefrom by a distance adapted to the height separating the pedal arms to be blocked into its dead position from the floor, PA1 said first shaft being pulled upwards for moving the lower plate towards the upper plate for enclosing and blocking the pedal arms therebetween, said first shaft being pushed downwards to open said plates and to free said pedal arms.
However, this arrangement has several drawbacks since only the upper part thereof is removable and the lower part is permanently secured to the floor. Indeed, this lower part could provide discomfort to the driver and may even lead to an accident since the socket member stands still between the brake and clutch pedals. When an urgent braking of the vehicle is desired, the driver may try to depress the socket member instead of the adjacent brake pedal.
On the other hand, such an arrangement cannot be easily and quickly carried away by the driver for use into another vehicle, since the lower part is permanently secured to the floor of the vehicle. Moreover, the floor of the vehicle is damaged by the installation of the lower part in this arrangement.
Moreover, in the locked position of the anti-theft arrangement of Stoodley, the pedals are not kept in their dead or rest position but maintained in a constantly depressed state, which does not correspond to the normal use of the pedals and thereby may cause damage to their control system. For instance, in some vehicles, when the brake pedal is depressed, the rear lights are switched on, which would cause the discharging of the battery. In vehicles provided with a fluid control clutch system, when the clutch pedal is depressed, the fluid system is constantly maintained under pressure, which may damage the fluid circuit and generate leakages.